


Skinning a Niffler for the Greater Good

by notearchiver



Series: Harry Potter Ficlets [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/pseuds/notearchiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus had done unforgivable things at Death Eater meetings in the name of the Greater Good. He didn't think skinning a niffler would be so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinning a Niffler for the Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: non-graphic torture, death of original female character (younger sister of Hogwarts student)

\-----

Looking at the ragged body in the center of the circle, he removed his wand from the folds of his robes. It was his turn, and all eyes were watching him.

Setting his face in a blank stare, he passed his wand in front of his eyes, feeling a slight breeze as the mask disappeared. The Death Eaters around him shifted slightly. None had removed their masks. But he had to prove himself, that, or be the next to grace the center of the circle.

The Dark Lord’s gaze taunted him. He had to make it spectacular, so what better way than to make it personal?

Smirking slightly, he bowed to the Dark Lord and approached the figure. A feminine face stared up at him. She was young, nine or so. Her features were slightly familiar.

His facial expression did not change, even realizing there would be one less Finch-Fletchly by the time he was done with her.

Instead, he wiped the girl’s hair from her face, caressing her cheek in an intimate gesture, before clasping her wrists about her head and moving to kneel atop her.

The Death Eaters jittered, thinking they would get a show. Oh, they would, but not that kind.

He reached into his robes and removed the silver dagger he always carried on him. Holding the knife above her eyes, he watched her pupils dilate. Then, with a swift motion, he brought the blade to the exposed skin of her right forearm, and, in a measured movement, he wedged the blade under her delicate dermis and swiftly peeled it toward him, leaving exposed muscle and veins.

Like skinning a niffler for an acuity draught.

With that in mind, he ignored the laughs of the circle, only whispering a clotting spell so she wouldn’t die of blood loss.

It was harder to ignore her screams.

\-----

Severus sat across from Dumbledore and stiffly gave his report, glossing over his part and only implying that he had been forced to participate.

It had been for the Greater Good.

It was harder to tell himself that when looking at Finch-Fletchly that morning at breakfast.

It was harder to steady his teacup in the staff room as Pomona cried softly sitting three seats down.

It was harder to take points from Hufflepuff, even though it was only a second year exploding his cauldron.

But it had to be done.

For the Greater Good.


End file.
